


St. Patrick's Parade!

by TheFandomIdjit



Series: Holidays With The Golds! Part One [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheFandomIdjit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Saint Patrick's Day and Rumple and Belle are enjoying the parade that Emma had organized for the town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	St. Patrick's Parade!

Belle stood and sent a smile at Rumple as they walked hand and hand together!

She had been waiting almost for weeks for this little parade to happen.

“Oh Rumple I just can't wait, Emma told me that these things were amazing where back in Boston and now we finally get to see one for ourselves. Emma's really amazing to be doing this for Storybrooke.” Belle prattled on and on about the parade that would be taking place.

Rumple was dressed up like a very tall and skinny leprechaun which on him looked pretty silly but she dared not say so. 

She herself was dressed in a long sleeve green maternity shirt and black slacks, her brown hair down and left to blew about it the breeze.

Rumple just listened as the woman he loved just talked about the Saint Patrick’s Day Parade.

For him she looked so beautiful when she was this excited, but at the same time he watched her with concern as well for he was afraid to much excitement might hurt her and their baby.

“So Belle what will we name our future child?” Rumple asked curiously the question popping into his name unbidden.

Belle smiled softly at Rumple “I have no idea Rumple, there are so many names that would be so cute and wonder for him or her.”

“When do you go back to see Whale again for your Ultrasound?” Rumple asked.

“Oh that is days away, and I've decided not to let Whale tell us the gender, I don't want to know!” Belle admitted.

“Why not?” Rumple asked his eye brows going up intrigued.

“Because I want it to be a surprise!” Belle responded with another small smile.

Rumple sighed all that mattered to him was that Belle was happy, he would be perfectly happy to wait a few more months to find out what his baby was going to be.

Soon they came to the road where the parade would take place, large police tape sized yellow ribbon had the road roped off so that the spectators would not get to close to the parade and get hurt.

Large crowds were already mingling in front of the tape.

Rumple perched his lips it was going to be difficult to find a spot to sit, for he carried a fold out chair under his left arm so that Belle could enjoy the parade without being on her feet to long.

“Mr. Gold, Over here!” a voice rang out loudly.

Looking around Gold spotted Ruby Lucas, one of Belle's friends.

Sighing with relief he made his way to her where he found a large enough spot to open the lawn chair for Belle.

“Alright Belle you sit here and stay off your feet for a while, I don't want you to tire out before the parade is over.” He said softly kissing her forehead.

But Belle's eyes were on Regina and her kids who were busy sharing a giant Turkey Leg with each other.

Belle looked at Rumple pleadingly.

“I want one!” she said giving him the puppy dog lip.

Rumple sighed, “Alright I'll be right back with that Turkey Leg.”

Disappearing into the crowd he fought his way to the food stand where he found Granny selling the turkey legs.

He bought two and started fighting his way through the crowd to get back through to Belle.

When he was back by her side he handed her the greasy dripping turkey leg and sat down in the grass beside her to wait for the parade to start.

He bit into the second turkey leg, and groaned as it was rather tasty, and sent a glance towards Belle who was devouring it like it was her first meal in days.

Soon they began to see the streets light up in green and gold colors as the wonderful and beautiful floats rode by.

His eyes went back to Belle whose face was starring with pleasure at the displays.

Each float was different, none were the same, there was a large green one covered in Shamrocks and gold coins, a group of people standing on it and waving a people and he gasped when they started throwing something gold and round at the crowd.

At first he was puzzled but then he noticed the little kids trying hard to catch them and shove them into a large shopping bag.

Very perplexed he watched harder to see what they were throwing until two of these golden objects landed at his feet.

Picking them up he looked closely at it, they were gold coins but why would they throw away money like this? He wondered quietly to himself.

Then he saw Roland a few feet a way ripping the gold off the coin and shoving it in his mouth.

Curiously Rumple tore the gold paper off one of the coins and pushed it into his mouth.

The people on the float weren't throwing away money, they were throwing away candy!  
He gave the other coin to Belle know how much she loved chocolate.

Then went back to working on his turkey leg.

Then he saw the Dwarfs appear behind the float all dressed as leprechauns and were dancing.

Rumple nearly laughed what better people to portray a leprechaun then a dwarf, but somebody probably had to get Leroy drunk to get him to agree to this.

When the parade ended he turned to look at Belle only to find that the poor woman had fallen fast asleep the half eaten Turkey leg dangling from her hand.

Smiling, he took the turkey from her and threw it away resolving to buy her another one if she decided she wanted it.

Sliding his arms under her she lifted her up against her and carried her home bridal style, leaving the chair where it was for the moment, he could always go back to get it once she was in bed.

Using his feet to open the bedroom door he went and laid her on the bed, and covered her up and kissing her forehead.

Then feeling exhausted himself he slides into the bed beside him deciding to get the chair in the morning.


End file.
